1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to turbines and, more specifically, to free stream hydro-kinetic energy.
Depicted in the accompany drawings is an enablement of the aforementioned only for illustrative purposes in describing the instant invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for using vortexes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,448 issued to Sanders, Jr. on Feb. 28, 1978.
Another patent was issued to Erickson on Jul. 18, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,246. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,046 was issued to Valentin on Jun. 5, 1984 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 5, 1984 to Hsu as U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,562.
Another patent was issued to Miller, et al. on Aug. 7, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,580. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,461 was issued to Kaploun on Sep. 13, 2005. Another was issued to Davidshofer on Jan. 16, 2007 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,770. Another U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,672 was issued on Apr. 17, 2007 to Sewell and still yet another application was published on May 3, 2007 to Mondl as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0096472.